


The Sofa

by starsinger



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, general silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 08:12:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1771990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsinger/pseuds/starsinger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Bones buy a sofa. Inspired by a picture on LiveJournal. Don’t own them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sofa

“So,” Bones said, looking around the furniture store. They had gotten married just three weeks ago, and they were spending a few months Earthside while the Enterprise went into drydock for refit. They found the perfect apartment with the perfect furniture, they were only missing one thing, a sofa. “How do we make a choice?” he asked.

Jim sat down on one sofa, “Okay, no vinyl or leather sofas. They’ll stick to bear skin,” he demonstrated peeling his shorts clad legs off the black leather sofa. It sounded like it hurt.

“I think I can agree with that,” Bones replied. He sat on a plush, fabric sofa of green and gold, and immediately sank into the cushions and had to be helped out, “Okay, maybe not this one either.”

Jim sat on another one, red, green and blue plaid, “Well, Scotty would like this one!” Jim said with a laugh. Bones looked at Jim who spread himself out vertically on the sofa, looking comfortable. Bones made a running start and landed on the sofa on his back, planting his head in Jim’s lap. “Bones?” Jim asked. “That was something I would do!” He wrapped his arms around Bones’ neck.

Bones laughed as he placed his hands on Jim’s arms. He reveled in the strong feeling of his new husband’s biceps, triceps, etc… He really needed to stop thinking in medical terms, “I guess you’re rubbing off on me.”

Jim bent down and kissed him, “You’re rubbing off on me too.”


End file.
